


Be Good For Me

by facewithaview



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, just a little bit of smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facewithaview/pseuds/facewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Lirry backstory to Liam's Instagram post on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woulditbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woulditbe/gifts).



> Dedicated to my sweet friend Cela. Thanks for all the encouragement!

Liam posted the picture of the rose on Instagram and sat back on the bed with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The caption was simple "Happy Valentine's Day baby" with a few cute emojis, and he bit his lip as he considered what he’d done. He’d probably – no, he’d definitely just sent the fans into a tizzy trying to work out what his post meant. He checked his watch and figured he had about 10 or so minutes left to wait, which made his heart start doing somersaults in his chest. Liam liked to pride himself on being a bit of an expert on romance and wooing, and tonight he was pulling out all the stops. The champagne was chilled and sitting in an ice bucket on the dresser, a dozen or so candles lit and placed around the room. He was going for an intimate ambiance, not sacrificial. He wasn't sure if the red and pink rose petals scattered all over the bed was a bit much, but it was too late to do anything about that now. The front door shut with a bang downstairs and a voice yelled "LIAAAAM!" But he didn't budge from his position on the bed. He hoped he'd laid out the clues well enough as he strained to hear for any footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Liam? Are you gonna jump out and scare me again because I thought we agreed on you not doing that to me anymore."  
Liam snickered.  
"What are all these flowers doing on the staircase Liam?" Liam rolled his eyes and willed him to hurry up.  
"Liam I-" Harry burst through the door and paused to take in the scene, surprised. The champagne, candles, rose petals, Liam absolutely naked and lying on top of Harry's bed.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Liam smiled cheekily. Harry slowly closed his dropped jaw and his eyes travelled over Liam's body.  
"Come here baby," Liam reached out a hand and Harry moved towards him, stripping off his fuzzy maroon jumper and letting it fall to the floor. Harry climbed into Liam's lap, straddling him, smoothing and stroking his hands up Liam's biceps.  
"What's all this?" Harry's voice was warm and low.  
"Do you like it?" Liam asked. Harry nodded, smiling widely.  
"I was just wondering something," Liam began slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt, fingers lightly brushing Harry's chest as he did so, making Harry shiver gently. He pushed the shirt all the way off him and pressed small kisses up Harry's neck and jaw, stopping once he reached Harry's mouth.  
"Will you be my valentine?"  
Harry breathed out a yes before their mouths met, almost with a magnetic force. Liam grabbed fistfuls of Harry’s curls, tugging and carding his long hair away from their locked lips. Harry’s hands cradled Liam’s face, then gently circled his neck, before making their way down Liam’s torso to grip tightly at this waist. Liam’s hips jumped up reflexively when he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his rather sensitive cock. He broke away, panting slightly.  
“No, not yet.” Harry tilted his head to the side, mouth reddened by Liam’s stubble.  
“Not yet?” He asked innocently, rubbing Liam teasingly slow.  
“No, I want to-” he pulled a giggling Harry down onto the bed and rolled over so he lay on top of him.  
“I want to go first,” Liam said, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked up at Harry from near his belly button. Harry’s dimples were prominent in his cheeks as he grinned down at Liam.  
“Liam was that Instagram meant for me too?”  
“No, it was for Louis.”  
Harry immediately looked mock-offended, “Heeeeey!”  
Liam laughed, "Of course it was for you! Now shut up please, I'm trying to seduce you."  
"Well Liam, it's not working so far," Harry sighed dramatically and flumped back down into the flower petals. “I'd say you're pretty terrible at this.”  
"Oh, really? We'll see about that." Liam wriggled further down so he could unzip Harry's jeans. Harry lifted his bum off the bed to help Liam remove them. He gritted his teeth as he tugged hard to get them off.  
"Bloody hell Harry, why does this happen every," Liam got one leg free, "damn time."  
Liam pulled the rest of Harry’s jeans off with such force he fell on his arse and Harry guffawed at him from the bed.  
“That’s it!” Liam yelled, “You will be punished!” and he dove back onto the bed, tickling Harry’s waist and grabbing at his arms to pin him down.  
“Noooo, I’ll be good,” Harry laughed, “I promise!”  
He attempted to wriggle free but Liam managed to straddle him and held Harry’s wrists down beside his head.  
“You’ll be good for me?” Liam asked, voice dropping lower as his eyes travelled the plane of Harry’s torso, before flicking up to meet Harry’s wide green eyes. “Yes,” Harry whispered, “I’ll be good.”  
Liam relaxed his hold on Harry’s wrists, placed a pillow under Harry’s head (because he knows he likes it that way), and shuffled back, deliberately grinding down on Harry’s erection, eliciting a gasp from him. Harry hadn’t even worn underwear that day, much to Liam’s distress. It turned him on painfully whenever he thought about it. And he was already painfully turned on. Harry lay pliant beneath him, waiting patiently as Liam settled himself between Harry’s thighs. “You ok?” Liam looked at Harry, eyebrows raised in question. Harry just nodded, smiling affectionately.  
“You’re very wonderful, Liam Payne,” Harry said, reaching out to push his fingers through Liam’s short hair. Liam grabbed Harry’s hand and kissed his palm, “And you’re ridiculous. But I love you.”  
“Love you more,” Harry cooed, pulling exaggerated kissy faces.  
“Don’t be gross Harry. Now, where were we?” Liam brushed his fingers up Harry’s legs lightly.  
Harry tapped his chin as if in thought, “I’m pretty sure this is the part where you make me moan.”  
“Right. Say my name Harry.” Liam leant down and kissed the inside of Harry’s thighs, licking and gently nibbling his way up.  
“Liam,” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he sighed Liam’s name out.  
“Again,” Liam demanded, before sinking his mouth down over Harry’s cock.  
“ _Liam_ ,” Harry moaned.


End file.
